


the fire it ignites

by ravnesreyes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor (I hope), Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Texting, and then i just let the rest of this happen, the hozier title generator gave me this title, the opening line came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravnesreyes/pseuds/ravnesreyes
Summary: Jon Snow was staring at Sansa Stark’s ass.





	the fire it ignites

**Author's Note:**

> yes I did use the hozier title generator and it gave me a title from Nina Cried Power which is not on theme but it is on brand so
> 
> basically I thought of the opening line and then just rode this out. hopefully yall like it!

Jon Snow was staring at Sansa Stark’s ass.

 

It wasn’t his fault, okay - well yes it definitely was, but who could blame him? Sansa, for one - if she were to catch him - and Arya.

 

At that thought, Jon’s eyes snapped up, searching for Arya. He found her across the Stark’s backyard sitting on a pool chair with Gendry and watching Rickon, Bran, and the Reeds playing volleyball in the Starks’ pool.

 

Sansa, on the other hand, was bent over helping her nephew, Neddie, toddle around the grass. Which gave Jon the perfect view of her ass in her denim shorts.

 

“Never took you for an ass man, Snow,” Theon’s voice behind him caused his eyes to snap away from Sansa, jumping around the backyard trying to find anything else to focus on before Theon came around him and dropped himself into the patio chair directly across the table from him.

 

Jon scowled, hoping annoyance would win out over embarrassment on his face. “Fuck off, Greyjoy. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Theon’s smirk just grew.

 

“Cursing now too? Are you trying to get Catelyn to kick you out?”

 

Jon threw a balled up napkin at him. Theon laughed when it fluttered off his chest and fell into his lap.

 

“Watch out, or she might find out who broke Lysa’s punchbowl at their last anniversary party,” Jon threatened.

 

Theon paled and the smirk dropped off his face. All of the Stark children, their significant others, plus Jon and Theon had faced Catelyn’s wrath that night - which Jon had felt was only fair after the scene that Lysa caused upon finding her single contribution to the party broken.

 

Theon’s sense of self-preservation was strong enough that he held up his hands in surrender, but then he contradicted himself and opened his mouth again. “I’m just saying, anyone with eyes knows that you like her. Just make a move already.”

 

“First of all, no they don’t. If Robb knew I would be dead. Secondly…” Jon trailed off glancing around incredulously.

 

“I don’t mean right here in front of her family, I just mean get a move on and maybe try getting in her shorts instead of staring longingly at them in her parent’s backyard.”

 

“I -” Jon began, indignantly, but was cut off by the shadow of Margaery Tyrell appearing above him.

 

“What are we talking about?” she asked, taking a sip of the bright orange cocktail her brother had mixed in the Stark’s cabana.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“How Jon is in love with Sansa.”

 

“Theon!”

 

“How delicious,” Margaery purred, one eyebrow quirked about the rim of her oversized sunglasses. She perched herself daintily on the chair in between them and turned towards Jon. “Tell Auntie Margaery all about it.”

 

Theon snorted, “Good luck with that.”

 

“Not all of us have your delightful charm and particular manner of persuasion, Theon. Besides, if he talks to _me_ I could actually provide him useful information.”

 

Jon sipped his beer, trying to appear nonchalant. “Information?”

 

Margaery smirked at Theon, and made a shooing gesture at him. He pretended to look offended, but rose from the table nonetheless.

 

Margaery and Jon remained silent, watching Theon take a running leap into the pool splashing Arya and Gendry in the process.

 

As Arya shouted at Theon, Margaery turned to Jon. “So you’re finally ready to make a move on our dear Sansa?”

 

_Finally._ Maybe Theon was right about his obvious interest in Sansa. The truth was that Jon had noticed how beautiful and kind and funny Sansa was for a long time. How could he not when she was always there helping her mother plan various social events even though she couldn’t stand all of her busybody friends, or teaming up with Arya and Bran after a couple drinks to rag on Robb, or knocking on his door after work pleading with him to go with her to see the latest superhero movie because everyone else had already seen it and he was the only one whose reactions and comments didn’t give anything away?

 

Of course he couldn’t say all that to Margaery, he could barely think it to himself without worrying that every Stark present possessed mind reading powers and were planning the best spot to bury his body.

 

Jon shrugged, a lackluster reaction which did not please Margaery. At all.

 

“Seriously? If you can’t even admit out loud that you like her, how are you any better than all those other guys she’s had to suffer through?”

 

Jon groaned and let his head thunk against the back of his chair. Sansa had dated, and been pursued to the point of harassment, by a few unsavory characters - Jon didn’t even want to call them men and have to bear that association with them - and the absolute last thing he wanted to do was put her through something like that.

 

He told as much to Margaery, whose face softened for the first time since she had sat down.

 

“Look Jon, the fact that you think that means you aren’t actually like them. But hiding your feelings from her forever because you don’t want to make her uncomfortable is toxic in its own way. She’s a grown woman whose stronger than she looks. I know you know that.”

 

Jon sighed. He did know that. He was also a coward, but Sansa deserved better than a coward. He wanted to be better for her.

 

“You’re right.”

 

Margaery sipped her drink and leaned back, practically oozing self-satisfaction. “God, hearing that is almost as good as sex. Don’t tell Robb I said that I don’t need him coasting.”

 

“Gross.”

 

“My sentiments exactly,” Sansa said, appearing at the top of the porch steps. Jon jolted in his seat. With all his emotional soul-bearing he had peeled his eyes away from Sansa long enough to lose track of her. “Margaery your son needs a diaper change, where’s your bag?”

 

Watching Margaery interact with her son never failed to leave Jon slightly in awe of her. It was like watching her shed her skin and expose her beating heart. The soft center of her that she so often covered with wit and snark was there on her face every time she saw him.

 

“Does he? Well, hand him over then,” she said and stood to grab Neddie out of his aunt’s arms. “I might as well change him out of his swimmies.”

 

“No Marg, I -”

 

“Nonsense,” Margaery cut off. “Say hello to Jon, you two haven’t chatted all afternoon and you have been monopolizing my baby. I missed him so much, yes I did, yes I did,” she bounced Neddie in her arms and kissed his cheek repeatedly, making him giggle.

 

“Ta, my darlings,” she tossed over her shoulder as she made her way into the Stark home.

 

 ~~~~~~~~

 

Once inside Margaery pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened a specific group chat.

 

**You know it, I know it, only Robb doesn’t know it**

 

**Margaery:** I think today is the day ladies and Theon

 

**Gendry:** Hey

 

**Loras:** don’t be so heteronormative gendry embrace it

 

**Gendry:** it’s more the fact that Theon gets a separate call out and I don’t

 

**Margaery:** Theon doesn’t deserve the privilege now focus

 

**Arya:** burn

 

are jon and my sister banging in the kitchen marg?

 

**Theon:** theyre literally on the porch

 

ur looking right at them

 

also… i cant express my full thoughts re: margaery’s greeting for fear of screenshots but just know

 

i’m hurt

 

**Margaery:** F O C U S

 

Theon led our dear Jon into thinking about his deep, undying love for Sansa and set me up to facilitate the revelation that if he doesn’t bang her he will become a shrivelled shell of yearning, stuck staring at her ass for eternity while someone else is tapping it

 

**Arya:** finally

 

**Margaery:** What are they doing out there? I’m elbow deep in a diaper right now someone narrate

 

**Loras:** well Robb keeps trying to take over manning the grill from Ned which of course is so not happening

 

bran and meera are very obviously flirting over volleyball while rickon and jojen look like they want to be anywhere else but for some reason dont swim two feet to the right to get away from it

 

The pool is big enough for fliration and volleyball my babies

 

**Margaery:** someone BESIDES Loras

 

**Arya:** yeah go home loras you’re drunk

 

**Theon:** hes right about robb and ned tho idk who ur husband thinks he is???

 

robb can barely make spaghetti

 

**Margaery:** I will murder all of you

 

**Arya:** when you left sansa sat down in your chair and they did some sort of awkward laugh exchange probably about you

 

now they are just normally talking with their classic side of obvious pining for each other

 

oh shit

 

**Margaery:** WHAT

 

**Arya:** jon just downed the rest of his beer and started doing that thing where he keeps tucking his hair behind his ear

 

but his hair is UP

 

he’s being so obvious

 

**Theon:** theres no way he’s just gonna do this right here in front of all of us right????

 

robb is here

 

ned is here

 

Catelyn Is Here !!

 

**Margaery:** oh my god i need to find a good window to watch out of

 

**Arya:** what the Fuck jon just stood up and walked around the side of the house

 

that coward

 

i thought you said he had a revelation margaery

 

my lovely perfect sister has been pining for long enough she does not deserve this

 

**Loras:** hold that thought our darling is getting up too

 

shes going around the side of the house

 

they are so not slick

 

find a better window margie

 

**Margaery:** I found them

 

Someone tell Rickon to clean his room for god’s sake

 

**Arya:** what are they doing

 

**Margaery:** Standing very close to each other

 

Jon put his hand on her cheek

 

Sansa said something and Jon looks like he’s been hit over the head with a blunt object

 

THEY ARE KISSING

 

**Theon:** jon and sansa sittin in a tree

 

**Loras:** K - I - S - I - I - N - G

 

**Gendry** : bro…

 

**Arya:** everyone but margaery shut the fuck up

 

**Margaery:** Oh my

 

Oh my word

 

Someone get me a cold glass of water

 

**Loras:** lmao get it sansy pants

 

**Theon:** gross

 

**Margaery:** I should leave before I see more than I need to

 

But let me just say

 

I didn’t take Jon Snow for an ass man

 

**Theon:** thats what I SAID!!!

 

  ~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Jon had Sansa pressed against the side of her childhood home, one leg planted in between her thighs, and mouth firmly on her neck.

 

“God,” she gasped. “I’ve thought about this for so long.”

 

Jon pulled back to look at her. She was beautifully dishevelled. Hair coming loose from its ponytail and kiss-plumped mouth panting. Her eyes were shining.

 

“Me too, love,” Jon said into her mouth. They’re mouths connected again. They shared several long, slow pecks before Sansa latched onto Jon’s bottom lip and sucked.

 

He groaned, and his hands dropped from her waist to her ass so he could press her more firmly against him. His hands began kneading on pure instinct, a slow pace to match that of their mouths. Behind his closed eyes the image of Sansa bent at the waist in her shorts flashed through his mind, and he squeezed.

 

Sansa moved her lips to the corner of his mouth where she puffed out little breaths against him.

 

“You know,” she whispered, her lips brushing against him with every word. “I could feel you staring at me earlier.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” he chuckled. His earlier embarrassment was nonexistent now that he knew Sansa felt the same as him.

 

“Mhmm,” she hummed. “And last week at the bar, and before that at Arya and Gendry’s housewarming party, and when I was making lasagna in your kitchen, and -”

 

She broke off with a laugh as Jon playfully brought a hand down against her ass.

 

“Alright, I get it,” Jon huffed in mock offense. “You caught me. I’m quite fond of a particular part of you.”

 

Sansa shot him a coy smile, a smile Jon wanted to kiss. When he went to do just that she pulled her head back teasingly.

 

“Just that part?” she asked with the innocent lilt to her voice she used to get her way. A voice that he had always been a sucker for.

 

Jon smirked and ground himself against her quick and dirty before taking a step back. Sansa pouted and reached out to tug him back.

 

“If we weren’t three feet from the backyard that is full of our friends and family I would show you _exactly_ how fond I am of all the parts of you.”

 

Sansa whimpered and bit down on her lip. She hesitated at the clear invitation, eyes darting to the backyard and then back to Jon. She searched his gaze, and seemed to find an answer in it because her eyes turned predatory and she nodded once before stepping away from the slats of the house that had been supporting her.

 

  ~~~~~~~~

 

**You know it, I know it, only Robb doesn’t know it**

 

**Margaery:** I think I just heard a car out front

 

Is anyone else supposed to be here?

 

**Loras:** whhyyy r u still inside ??

 

**Margaery:** I have a child who needed a bath after a diaper blowout

 

**Gendry:** gross

 

**Arya:** no marg everyone is here

 

….

 

wait

 

jon and sansa never came back

 

**Margaery:** oh my god

 

it REALLY worked

 

**Theon:** ur welcome everyone


End file.
